pbg_hardcore_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Hardcore - Season 3, Episode 10
|episode_no = 10|episode_length = 20:15|upload_date = May 8, 2017|link = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4KkMQNUpMU|previous_episode = |next_episode = }} Summary PBG is surprised by how the group has gone as far they have into season without anybody dying. PBG mentioned how he almost died while they were split up and McJones and Lucah mention that they also had a few close calls. The two groups discuss what they found on their seperate adventures, PBG's group discovering the beach while McJones' group found a spider den and McJones shows off his snowball cannon. Jeff realizes they have enough topaz to make a grappling hook and PBG notices that the left battlement was partially destroyed. Lucah explains that she panicked while holding a bomb off camera and accidentally blew it up. Jeff repairs the battlement while Lucah and Jon play with their yo-yos together. PBG asks if they are ready to spawn the eye, and McJones tells them that most of them don't have very good armor yet. McJones makes a topaz grappling hook and group rolls for it, PBG rolling the highest with a 94. The next morning, the group decides to explore to the right together to see if they can find any cave entrances that way. The group finds a desert McJones wonders if they'll find a pyramid again. PBG finds a deep pit and goes down inside it with McJones following him. PBG suddenly sees an antlion swarmer flying at him and McJones kills it with his snowball cannon. The two return to the surface, where the rest of the group is attacked by several antlion chargers. The group continues forward and finds an even larger pit, as well as more antlion chargers and swarmers. Jeff tries to run back to the first pit but just spawns more antlion chargers that attack the group from behind, quickly surrounding them. The group tries to run way but Jon is surrounded by antlions and is brought down to 3 health. However, he manages to survive and escapes by recalling back to the house. The rest of the group manages to run away from the antlions, with Lucah also being brought to very low health. The group catches their breath after their narrow escape and McJones advises the group not to go to the desert at this time, though PBG still wants to go back to search for treasure. Jeff says that they'll probably be alright if they keep building shelters. McJones, Dean, and Lucah decide to join Jon back at the house while PBG, Luke, and Jeff decide to return to the desert to see if they can find any treasure. PBG and Luke start building up some walls in the desert when a sandstorm suddenly starts brewing. The three try to run back, but they are pushed back by the wind and Luke struggles to jump off one of the wooden platforms due to the wind. A couple antlions block their escape and PBG tries to protect the group by building a wall but the antlions jump over it and nearly kill Jeff as he tries to escape, but PBG and Luke manage to save him in time. The three escape from the desert and meet back with the others, explaining that they were wrong and it's too dangerous for them to explore the desert at this time. An angry tumbler gets out of the desert and attacks the group, but they kill it easily. The group decides to return to the left, deciding it would be much safer than the desert. The group returns to the house as night begins to fall and McJones suggests that they could try exploring underground again. Jeff suggests getting some rope to begin building a hellevator but Jon says he'll stay out of it due to dying while the group was building a hellevator in the last Terraria season. Jon starts digging by himself again and finds a chest near the house containing some climbing claws while McJones climbs down the living tree into another section of the ice caves. Dean, Lucah, and PBG follow McJones while Jeff shows off some of the furniture he made to Luke, including a clock that can display the in-game time, which Luke gets excited about. Luke and Jeff join the others underneath the living tree while Jon continues digging underneath the house. Lucah and Dean find a trap and get freaked out by it, asking McJones to come and save them since they don't know how to disable it. McJones disables the trap and gives the button to PBG. PBG once again remarks that nobody has died and Jon questions if he;s doing that to jinx the group Quotes Guest Feature Proton Jon: PROTON JON PeanutButterGamer: PEEBLE